


Solangelo One-Shots

by CelestialGhosty



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, I have a lot of feelings about these losers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialGhosty/pseuds/CelestialGhosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nico's to gay to stick to his own plan</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Will the Dead Man

Nico doesn’t remember the last time he celebrated his birthday- he had been a very busy person lately, after all. It wasn’t a shocked to him that he forgot that his birthday was today, but somehow everyone else remembered.

 

 “Will, where the hell are you taking me.” He groaned and tried to pull off Will’s hands that covered his eyes, but he didn’t budge.

 

“Calm down, Sunshine, we’re almost there.” Will guided him carefully up some steps, pausing to tap at the door with his foot. Nico could hear a door open with a soft click and Hazel shushing someone.

 

At that moment, Nico realized “Oh shit, it’s my birthday today.”

 

“Swear.” Reyna warned him. He was almost certain that Hazel huffed at him after that.

 

“Can you not wait to yell out surprise before scolding him?” Percy asked, sounding irritated.

 

This time, with a final tug, Will finally let go. He saw all of his friends there, looking like complete idiots. Jason and Annabeth had party hats on- but while Jason looked excited, Annabeth looked ready to tear it off.

 

Percy and Frank both had noisemakers in their mouths, blowing in it as hard as they could before Hazel teared it away from them and flashed Nico and apologetic smile on their behalf.

 

Will looked excited, gesturing to the small crowd “Come on, Sunshine, at least act surprised.”

 

“Will I forgot it was my birthday.” He laughed slightly, looking up at Will’s irritated face.

 

“Well that’s where I come in, isn’t it? Come on, we have cake.”

 

He thought for a moment. For his birthday, he would much rather sleep- possibly with Will- or watch movies. But the idea of cake tempted him, he use to love sweets when he was little, he almost forgot all about it.

 

“Fine.” He sounded much more annoyed than he was.

 

Will walked him to the table, sitting him down right in front of the cake. Even though it was a store bought cake, it looked amazing to Nico. He didn’t really pay attention to them singing to him and the clapping, until Hazel nudged him.

 

“Come on Nico, make a wish.” She smiled at him, pointing at the candels.

 

He didn’t protest against Hazel. He leaned down at was about to blow them out when he felt a rough hand push him down into the cake.

 

Nico closed his eyes, slowly pulling his head from the cake. He could taste the frosting in his mouth, but he didn’t care, he was ready to kill a man. He wiped the cake from his eyes and look toward the crowd.

 

He scanned them all and when he reached Percy, he just pointed at Will. Nico could tell it was Will from the grin on his face, while the other’s look terrified- all except Hazel and Reyna- Hazel looked concerned for him and Reyna had this smirk on her face, waiting for Will’s fate.

 

“William.” Nico warned. When he got up, Frank and Jason took a step back, leaning more toward the girls for protection.

 

Will kept smiling. He quickly leaned in to peck Nico’s lips before grinning “Happy Birthday!” Before Nico could do anything, he ran out the door.

 

“William get back here dammit so I can kick your ass!” He ran after him, Hazel slowly following and hearing Nico scream at Will in Italian, terrifying the other campers.

 

However, Will looked like he had zero regrets, at one point, Hazel could hear him trying to apologize. “I love you!” He tried apologizing between laughing at dodging Nico.

 

Nico yelled at him in Italian again, and Hazel turned to Piper “Do you know what he’s saying?”

 

“Um…” She closed her eyes, trying to focus on what he was saying. “Cursing him to hell, and threatening to send him to hell, and just a lot of cussing.”

 

Piper wrapped an arm around her when she noticed Hazel looked worried “Hey, don’t worry, he still totally loves Will, he isn’t breaking up with his boyfriend on his birthday.”

 

Even with Nico cursing at Will in the distance, Hazel knew she was right.

 

 


	2. Nico Fucks Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's to gay to stick to his own plan

Nico had been on cloud nine for the past two weeks, and he hopped none of his friends had noticed.

 

He had only dated Will for a while, but he loved the moments alone with him. It was like they were still friends, but whatever he was feeling- if he wanted to kiss him, or hug him, or just be in his company- he was always there for that.

 

Although, now it was getting harder to kiss him. His friends popped up at the most random of times, startling both of them. Maybe they knew, or maybe they were trying to see if they could prove they were dating so they could scream it to everyone, but he didn’t plan on telling them anytime soon, he wanted the few moments he could get with Will to be peaceful, and private.

 

But today, he fucked up.

 

He sat with Jason and Percy at their table during dinner. While everyone was chatting away at their own tables, he was watching the two bicker back and forth as he ate the french fries on his plate one by one.

 

“I would be the better astronaut!” Percy argues, pointing at himself with a bit of flair as he puts a hand on his chest.

 

Jason just laughs and shakes his head, like Percy was acting stupid “You’re the son of Poseidon, you wouldn’t last two minutes without water!”

 

“And just cause you’re the son of Zeus-”

 

“Jupiter.” Jason corrects as he waggles a finger.

 

“The god of the sky. You think you can be a better astronaut?”

 

“Yes it does. Tell him Nico.”

 

Nico stared back and forth of them in silence for a moment. He covered his mouth to speak, still chewing “I think.” He swallowed his food to speak properly “You both, are idiots.”

 

They could only glare at him for a minute before Will walked up, sitting right next to Nico and stealing a few fries “Hey.” He greets, before eating.

 

Percy watches Nico for a moment, wondering if he was going to yell at Will about stealing his food, or being so close.

 

“Hey.” Nico said instead, going against everything Percy thought in that split second. Percy could've sworn he saw Nico smile for a moment, but he knew Nico didn’t smile that easy. Maybe he needed glasses too.

 

“So the Apollo cabin needs some kids for capture the flag, I already know Sunshines on my team-”

 

“Who?” Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Will raised an eyebrow back, tilting his head to the side “You know. Sunshine.” He points to Nico “Deathboy.”

 

“Why do you get two nicknames for him? I can’t even call him Neeks!” Percy complains, throwing his hands in the air- as a sign he seemed done that Will got some kind of special treatment, while Percy was threatened everyday by Nico.

 

“Not important,” Will puts his hands up to stop any argument. “But what about you two? You and Jason on our side for capture the flag?”

 

Percy shook his head, already forgetting that he was complaining a moment ago “You’re going against Athena’s cabin, Annabeth asked me hours ago.”

 

Will groans and bangs his head on the table “What about you, Jason?”

 

He thinks for a moment before shaking his head Reyna, Frank, and Hazel are coming back that day, I think I’m gonna have to skip this one.”

 

“Wait they are?” Nico stood up straighter at their names “I might have to skip too…”

 

“No!” Will groaned “Come on, I am not letting Annabeth win again-”

 

“Already an impossible challenge.” Percy laughed through a mouthful of food.

 

“But I need you on my team Nico! It’s unfair if they have Annabeth and Percy! Come on, it’ll be us!”

 

This time, both Percy and Jason notice the Nico was getting redder “Fine. But if we lose it’s your fault.”

 

Will bounces up and down in his seat and pumps his fist in the air “Yes!” He pulls Nico in a hug “Thank you, me and Austin are already working on a plan with Lou!”

 

Percy shared a look with Jason, both questioning the same thing, but they only watched, looking for another signal from Will or Nico- which wasn’t that hard.

 

Nico’s too wrapped up in the moment to notice that they’re even there anymore, hugging Will back before he reaches up and kisses Will.

 

Will smiles and kisses back, a hand slowly making it’s way up to his hair.

 

“I knew it.” Jason mutters to himself. It’s barely a whisper in amazement, but it’s enough to get Nico to stop.

 

His eyes go wide in the middle of kissing Will and he pushes him away- making Will almost fall off the table- before looking at the two wide-eyed, turning redder.

 

Will however, was not phased, he just smiled and hummed to himself, wrapping an arm around Nico.

 

Nico had murder in his eyes “You tell no one about this or I send you both to the depths of hell, you understand?”

 

“What about Hazel?” They both said in unison.

 

“Especially her, for Will’s sake.”

 

“What about Frank?” Percy was smirking now “Come on, Frank and Piper are my gossip buddies. And I tell Annabeth everything.”

 

“Hazel made me promise I would look out for you while she was gone too.” Jason smiled at him.

 

Nico groaned, covering his face, while Will just sighed and patted his head “Don’t tell anyone yet, he doesn’t want anyone butting in for now.”

 

“Forever.” Nico grumbled, but Will just patted his head and shushed him.

 

“Please?” Percy tried begging before Jason covered his mouth.

 

“I’ll try to keep him quiet.” Jason understood the situation. He didn’t get peace and quiet with Piper for months, he could give Nico and Will their few moments together- they sure as hell deserved it.

 

Will smiled in gratitude “Thanks!”

 

“But if Hazel finds out, you’re going to need us to butt in.” Percy shakes his head in sympathy “Seriously, if anyone from Camp Jupiter finds out you’re getting your ass kicked.”

 

Will’s smile disappeared for a moment, turning to Jason “What about you?”

 

Jason stared him down for a moment, taking a long sip from his water “I’m going to have to work out a battle plan with my team on this.” He says simply, and it sends a shiver down Will’s sign how cold Jason’s voice.

 

He was starting to feel how Nico looked, groaning to himself with his head down on the table.

 

 


	3. Will the Healer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done really fast so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes but just I have a lot of feelings on PJO and HOO and I have no friends who read the books ;-;

Will was numb.

 

He had many feelings washed over him in this moment- anger, terror, guilt- so many that he couldn’t describe anything but feeling numb right now. His hands were shaking as he continued the cpr on Nico.

 

But as he continued on, counting under his breathe along with the cpr and muttering Nico’s name, the feelings slowly came to him.

 

He wanted to feel like it was all his fault, that Nico was like this- if he had only watched his own back, he would be fine.

 

But some part of him blamed Nico too.

 

Nico didn’t have to jump in front of him when the monster appeared, Will could have taken it, maybe his reflexes would have saved him, at least slightly. Nico never had to save him- he didn’t have to be Will’s hero.

 

He was starting to get angry at Nico too, he promised himself no one would die at his hands again, and if  _ Nico  _ was the one who broke that promise… Will didn’t know what he would do.

 

Will didn’t look away from Nico even when one of their friends was calling him. They sounded so far away, he didn’t know who it was. He felt a shoulder shake him but they just pushed them away. He heard someone fall with a muffled  _ thump _ .

 

All he could do was look at Nico. He looked so peaceful, his eyes were closed, but he wasn’t breathing. This wasn’t like the times when they were napping in Nico’s cabin, and where Will just stared at him because it always comes back to surprise him how beautiful Nico was. By that point, Nico would have woken up.

 

He isn’t.

 

“ _ Will! _ ” Someone cried again “We need to go now!”

 

He almost looked up at the voice, he realized now it was Hazel. Will wouldn’t be able to look at any one again if Nico died, especially Hazel, she was always so protective of Nico.

 

Maybe this time she would really stab him if Nico died.

 

Will silently hopped that was the case so he didn’t have to live with the guilt.

 

He stopped for a moment to listen to Nico’s heart, and again nothing. Will was losing track of the time, had it been a minute? If it was, it was the longest minute he’d ever felt. A human could barely survive four minutes with oxygen, he couldn’t stop for anything.

 

Hazel’s curls of golden hair appeared next to him, shaking his shoulder “Will if you keep being so loud, you’re going to attract more of them.”

 

He had no idea what she was talking about, hadn’t he been silent this whole time? He realized he was crying only now, his throat was burning. Maybe he wasn’t just talking to himself.

 

The cpr was getting more desperate, and still, Nico’s expression did not change, he was still so peaceful. Will wished he could feel peaceful with him.

 

Hazel was still gripping Will’s shoulder with a viper grip, even though her hand was shaking as bad as Wills. He could hear her silently plead to every god she could think of, even if they were capable of helping or not. He was certain he heard Aphrodite’s name in those prayers somewhere.

 

Will pressed his ear against Nico’s heart for a split second, before going back.

 

He paused, thinking he didn’t hear correctly. 

 

He pressed his ear against him again, hearing a steady thump against Nico’s chest.

 

Will stood still against Nico, just listening to his heartbeat. It sounded faint, but it echoed into Will’s head repeatedly.

 

He could feel himself cry again as he gripped Nico’s shirt.

 

Will looked up to Hazel, nodding to her. She gave a weak smile, crying with Will.

 

Nico was alive, at least for now. He was still peacefully sleeping, but they might be able to get him back to camp at this point. They were all still here, no one was dying today.

 

Will wasn’t as numb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have now edited it!


	4. Apollo Says Jesus is the Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two versions of Apollo- I can see him as a very protective father or Will's wingman.
> 
> Either way Will's in hell.

Will hated every moment at camp now that Percy decided to bring his dad back to camp.

 

Was this his personal hell? Did he do something to Percy, or the gods, or anyone to deserve the torture of his dad screaming haikus around at camp?

 

He was not a morning person, like some of his siblings, and they let the ones who liked to sleep in, sleep in. But not his dad. It seemed whenever he woke up, he had to start yelling. Will hadn’t got the sleep he wanted in two weeks.

 

The worse was that his dad decided to butt in anytime Will was with Nico, like he was Aphrodite.

 

No matter where he went, he seemed to follow. Will did not care at this point that his dad was a god, he was ready to fight him.

 

He sat down on the steps of the Hades’ cabin with Nico, letting out a long groan. 

 

Nico laughed slightly, covering his mouth. “More bonding time with your dad?”

 

Will just groaned again and leaned on Nico, who patted his head. “Come on Will, we can try going out tonight, go to the movies or something.”

 

Will smiled slightly at Nico “Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

Nico looked around past the cabin before kissing Will’s forehead and smiling “I’ll go get my stuff and we’ll try sneaking out of here without your dad seeing.”

 

Will kissed him before he stood up and left to go into his cabin. He smiled to himself, waiting for Nico.

 

“Hey, Will!” A voice called out for him. His mood seemed to drop dramatically at just the sound of his voice.

 

His dad sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and messing with his hair, Will tried pushing back, but it was useless. “What are you up to?” His dad asked, a grin on his face.

 

Will was finally able to pull away “I am going to go hang out with Nico.” He said quickly.

Apollo nodded along with Will’s words, as if he was trying to understand “Okay you could do that… or!” He pointed a thumb at himself “You can hang out with your old man.”

 

“No dad.” Will groaned.

 

“Okay, I get it you want to hang with your lover-”

 

“ _ Never _ call him that again.”

 

“How about I just hang out with the two of you.”

 

“Absolutely not.” Will told him firmly, crossing his arms.

 

Apollo frowned, processing the words, as if he wasn’t use to a no. It gave Will an odd sense of satisfaction that he told him so.

 

“Come on Will, it’s not like I’m going to interrupt anything there.”

 

“Dad, it’s a date. You’re going to be third-wheeling it the whole time.”

 

“Yeah but I’m there to make sure nothing does go on.”

 

Will stared at him before sighing and rubbing his temples. His dad, who had countless of children, was telling him that nothing should be going on with him and his boyfriend?

 

“Remember” Apollo tells him, a tune in his voice “Jesus is the answer, not these sins.”

 

“Dad you can’t be serious you’re a god-”

 

“Jesus, William! Remember him when your little ball o’ sunshine tries filling you with sins!”

 

“ _ Dad-” _ Before Will could complain anymore, Nico came out of his cabin, looking between him and Apollo.

 

It was too late for Will to tell him to go back inside the cabin, Apollo already spotted him. He bounced up, walking over to Nico and slung a shoulder over him.

 

Nico almost fell from the weight, and Apollo patted his chest “You’re going on a date with William, here, right?”

 

Nico looked to Will for guidance, but he was too busy covering his face in embarrassment, his blush going up to the tip of his ears.

 

“Um, yeah?” Nico told him, standing up straighter.

 

“Well remember, I’m gonna get my godly powers back one day!” He pointed a finger up, as if Zeus would come down to agree with him “And if you hurt any one of my children- especially Will- I will wreck you.”

 

Nico is expressionless, his face doesn’t change from the confusion of his godly in-law, he only nods “If I do hurt Will, you have full permission to destroy me.”

 

“Nico!” Will objects. If they get a single fight- which Will knew they couldn’t avoid- he didn’t want him getting blinded by the sun or go deaf by his dad’s haikus.

 

“That’s the spirit Death-Boy!” Apollo beams, turning to Will.

 

“His dad and stepmom feel the same, William, so you better watch out!”

 

Will just nods silently as Apollo fishes something out of his pocket. He throws it at Will, and it hits him in the face, falling in his lap.

 

When Will looks down, he starts blushing more at the condom in his lap. As he swats it away, Apollo laughs as he walks down away from the cabin.

 

“Remember what I said about Jesus, William!” He calls out, turning around so he can give a thumbs-up while he walks backwards.

 

Will has to cover his face again, not noticing that Nico had sat back down next to him “So what did he say about Jesus?”


End file.
